Green Light transcript
THE ROOKIE Episode 1x16 "Green Light" MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD: CHARACTER DEATH EXT. ALLEY, DAY NOLAN is patting down a suspect as BISHOP looks on. NOLAN He's clean. D'ANDRE See? Just out for a stroll. NOLAN A stroll? D'ANDRE It is sad the way you guys are harassing an innocent man. BISHOP Officer Nolan, are you familiar with the Crack Almanac? NOLAN Is it available on Kindle? BISHOP Four basic principles: Look Out, Cook Out, Cash Out, Stash Out. NOLAN Cook out - cook cocaine into crack. BISHOP Look out. NOLAN For the cops. (to D"ANDRE) You really could stand to work on that one. BISHOP Stash out. You want to stash the rocks nearby so if the cops catch you, you're clean. She nods at the full dumpster they're standing next to. NOLAN So, you want me to - ? BISHOP Yep. NOLAN spends some time rummaging through the contents of the dumpster, finding various items too disgusting to list here. NOLAN Of course. Oh, God. Oh! That stinks! See, I don't even - He holds up a hunk of what looks like spoiled meat. BISHOP Goat. NOLAN Okay. You know what? Maybe D'Andre really is just out for a stroll. BISHOP Ah, but there is still one principle left, Officer Nolan. Cash out. See, a real good hustler only wants to be seen on his corner doing business, which means if D'Andre is here, so is his money. She bends to extract a package from a nearby drainpipe, along with some kind of remote controller. The package is a roll of money. D'ANDRE That's not mine. BISHOP You sure? 'Cause it looks like a couple thousand here. NOLAN Can I see that remote? I got Henry this same model for Christmas. He manipulates the remote and a drone appears over the alley. A package of white powder falls from it to the ground at NOLAN's feet. NOLAN Cash out and stash out. BISHOP Stroll's over. Turn around, put your hands behind your back. NOLAN (trying to guide the drone, which is off camera) Left, left, pull up, pull up, pull up - SHATTERS, CAT YOWLS Sorry! INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY CHEN and WEST are chatting before the briefing starts. CHEN Yo, I need a break. I can't believe we don't get a single vacation or personal day during our entire probationary year. WEST It's how we prove our commitment. NOLAN enters and sits at the table. NOLAN Wearing wool in August isn't enough? CHEN Why are you so cheery? NOLAN I'm just livin' my best life. CHEN Oh. She and WEST exchange a knowing look. WEST Jessica. CHEN Jessica. LAUGH NOLAN No. Yeah, okay, a little. Yes, yes, yeah, a little. Yeah. CHEN That's great. You seem really happy. NOLAN Thank you. WEST Oh, we should do a double date. I'd love for you to meet Gino. NOLAN Sounds great, but she's out of town right now. She's, uh, doing a lecture at the Department of Homeland Security. ANDERSEN calls out from her position on the landing outside the briefing room. ANDERSEN Can I have your attention? BRADFORD Let's go, Boots. All officers present come to stand in a group below the landing. ANDERSEN Everyone, gather up. All right, guys, listen up. Internal Affairs will be conducting random integrity tests this week. WEST Reversals. ANDERSEN That's right, Officer West. NOLAN What's a reversal? BRADFORD Where cops go undercover to rat out other cops. ANDERSEN IA officers will be spending the week pretending to be criminals so they can analyze how we treat them. LOPEZ So, what Tim said. ANDERSEN Do you think this is a joke, Officer Lopez? Officer Bradford? BRADFORD No, ma'am. LOPEZ No, ma'am. ANDERSEN Good. 'Cause I take it very seriously. If you have to change your behavior because of these reversals, we have a problem. My officers do things the right way every day. Is that understood? OFFICERS Yes, ma'am. ANDERSEN Dismissed. INT. STATION - ARMORY NOLAN Are reversals really that hard to spot? I mean, you can usually make a cop by the way they walk. BISHOP Not these guys. They train for this. It's like the Super Bowl to them. They go all-in. About two years ago, they took over a bank and masqueraded as robbers just to test our response time. BRADFORD They cleared the bank out first. Every teller and customer was a plant. CHEN That's dedicated. BRADFORD No, it's a waste of time and resources, which is why I make it my mission to seek and destroy reversals. LOPEZ and WEST head out through the bullpen. WEST I don't see what the fuss is about. A cop should be held to the highest standards. LOPEZ Of course you side with IA. Your dad's in charge. WEST Okay, it's not about my dad. The integrity of a co- LOPEZ catches sight of WESLEY and stops to talk to him. LOPEZ Hey. WESLEY Morning. LOPEZ Here to see a client? WESLEY Yeah. LOPEZ I won't keep you. She walks away with WEST in tow. They load their gear into their shop. WEST Did you guys break up? LOPEZ No. We had a few dates. Then we stopped. WEST Sounds like a breakup to me. What happened? LOPEZ Nothing. It's fine. Let's go. WEST Okay. EXT. ALTOBELLO HOTEL - DRIVEWAY, DAY A woman is shouting at the parking valet as the concierge and several guests look on. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, disturbance at the Altobello Hotel. VALET You're saying this is my fault? ASTRID HEISSERER You're damn right it's your fault! Do you have any idea how much my car costs? CONCIERGE Please, ma'am. If we could take this inside - NOLAN What seems to be the problem here? ASTRID Valet destroyed my car. NOLAN That car? He goes over to check the car. ASTRID Yeah, look, the paint job. Right there. NOLAN That scratch will buff right out. ASTRID You're lying. He's lying! BISHOP This is a civil matter. Feel free to take photographs and send it in for an insurance claim. ASTRID You mean you're not gonna arrest him? NOLAN There's no crime here, ma'am. ASTRID Oh, like hell there isn't. (to the VALET) I know you did it on purpose, too! 'Cause I caught you staring at my ass when I gave you the car. VALET I see nicer asses on the regular. ASTRID pulls a knife out of her bag and lunges at the VALET. NOLAN takes hold of her and tries to get her to drop the knife. ASTRID No! Let go! NOLAN Drop that knife! ASTRID's flimsy dress tears, exposing her bra on one side. ASTRID Oh! Oh! Let go of me! NOLAN I'm sorry. Sorry about that. Whoa. Sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen. He handcuffs her, apologizing the whole time. ASTRID Yeah, right. Is that how you get off? You handcuff hot girls and rip off their clothes?! NOLAN No, ma'am. EXT. STREET - PATROL CAR, BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN I'm just saying, cops don't have the best reputation right now. And if these tests help the public trust us, isn't it worth it? BRADFORD And how are we supposed to trust each other if our fellow officers are trying to trick us into screwing up? CHEN I ask myself that every day. BRADFORD That's different. I do it to make you a better cop, not betray you. They hear a car horn, then see a red Corvette swerve to pass a car stopped at a stop sign and speed down the street. The cops pull the Corvette over and CHEN gets out to talk to the driver, who rolls down his window, revealing that he's MARIO LOPEZ. CHEN You're, uh - MARIO LOPEZ (smiling brightly) Yes. It's me. BRADFORD License and registration? MARIO Yes, sir. Uh I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I-I've never run a stop sign before. CHEN I watch you on the red carpet. Like, all the time. MARIO It's always nice to meet a fan. Uh, Officer, is there any way you could let me slide on this one, or just let me off with a with a stern warning? It's just that I'm really late right now, and I got a lot of people waiting for me on set. BRADFORD You ran a stop sign. We could arrest you for it. MARIO Arrest me? Come on. It's - It's a nice, quiet street. There's no harm done. You know, I could get you tickets to any big movie premiere you'd like, or is there a particular star you ever wanted to meet? BRADFORD Okay, sir, bribery of a public officer is in violation of co- BRADFORD stops talking, having seen something across the street. CHEN What? BRADFORD Oh, you gotta be kidding me. (walking over to a grey sedan parked at the curb) Murphy. He is obviously not friendly toward Det. MURPHY. DET. MURPHY Officer Bradford. BRADFORD Nice touch, roping in a celebrity. MURPHY Well, he had community service hours to work off. BRADFORD You thought we'd let him go 'cause he's famous? MURPHY Had I known it was you, I would've put a strung-out cop behind the wheel. I know you have a soft spot. MARIO Hey, excuse me, does that mean I can go? BRADFORD turns away from MURPHY and strides back to the Corvette. BRADFORD Write him up. Reckless driving. Giving false information to a police officer. Disobedience to traffic signs. Unlawful act with a green air sticker. Driving with an obstructed view. Unnecessary use of horn. Failure to exercise caution when passing animals. MARIO Wha- Is he serious?! INT. STATION - PROCESSING NOLAN and BISHOP are watching ASTRID pose for her mug shots. NOLAN What if she's one of the reversals? BISHOP It's not your fault her tacky dress broke when she tried to stab a guy. If she's IA, she'll report you used reasonable force given the threat. NOLAN You think it's possible that the dress was designed to fail on contact? You know, like those break-away pants? BISHOP (eyeroll) I'm gonna go finish the paperwork. NOLAN (to the Processing team) Thanks, you guys. (to ASTRID) Right this way. Please, believe me, I did not mean to expose you like that. Um - The woman with the phone, I spoke to her. She was very reasonable. I watched her delete all the footage. ASTRID You have no idea who I am, do you? NOLAN Uh, you are Astrid Heisserer. No priors, no outstanding warrants. ASTRID What's your name? NOLAN John Nolan. ASTRID Badge number. NOLAN 25253. If you want to lodge a complaint, that is your right. ASTRID Oh, I'm gonna lodge something, believe me. She glares at NOLAN as he escorts her into a holding cell. EXT. STREET - PATROL CAR, LOPEZ/WEST, DAY WEST Yo, that's messed up. You went through Wesley's phone? LOPEZ I thought he was cheating on me. WEST Cheating? You guys only went on a few dates. LOPEZ I knew you wouldn't understand. WEST Oh, I understand, I just don't approve. And I understand that's not the tone to take with a T.O., so I take it back. LOPEZ Good. WEST Except the "that's messed up" part. That, I stand by. They spot a car driving erratically, weaving all over the road. WEST Whoa. LOPEZ How much you wanna bet it's a reversal? That's pretty convincing drunk-driving. WEST $20 it's legit. LOPEZ takes that bet with a grin. LOPEZ (on loudspeaker) Driver, pull over now. They approach the car to find a child behind the wheel. He's barely tall enough to see over the steering column. WEST Unless IA's recruiting out of grade school, I just made 20 bucks. LOPEZ (to the child) Are you okay? Good. Get out. JAKE I can't. I have to get her to the hospital. She's dying. WEST sees someone lying across the back seat, apparently unconscious. WEST Lopez. JAKE My sister OD'd. Please help her! LOPEZ gets in the back seat to assess the woman's condition. LOPEZ She's barely breathing. WEST (on radio) Control, start RA to our location. Female, 20s, overdose. (to JAKE) Do you know what she took? JAKE No. I'm sorry. LOPEZ Pupils are pin points. WEST (to JAKE) It's okay. LOPEZ It's probably heroin. Get the Narcan. Come on, stay with us. WEST Here you go. All right, step back. She's gonna be okay. This stuff will wake her right up, all right? It'll wake her right up. LOPEZ administers the Narcan via a nasal spray. LOPEZ Come on. Come on, come on, come on, come on. Come on. Come on. The young woman finally draws a deep breath and JAKE throws his arms around WEST, who reassures him. WEST You got her help. You saved her. LOPEZ (to CASSIE) It's all right, just breathe. EXT. STREET - DAY DISPATCH 7-Adam-19, 459 in progress, 117 Ayers. CHEN Police! We're coming in! The door is open; BRADFORD and CHEN enter cautiously, moving through a plastic curtain into a dimly lit room full of tanks. CHEN Mushrooms? BRADFORD Hallucinogens. This is a grow house. Careful - these places are usually booby trapped. They find a man lying on the floor with his leg in a bear trap. MAN GROANING CHEN Oh, my God. BRADFORD See? Booby trapped. MAN Please, just get this thing off of me. CHEN I-I don't think we should. He could've severed an artery. The paramedics will know what to do. MAN No, no, no. We don't need to call anybody else. There's like half a million dollars' worth of mushrooms in here. We split it, you pretend you never saw me, everybody wins. BRADFORD Okay. CHEN What?! MAN Really? BRADFORD Yeah. But I want 60%. So, call Detective Murphy and ask her if that's okay with Internal Affairs. MAN Who? CHEN Wait, you think this is another reversal? Two in two hours? BRADFORD That's how they do it. They try and catch you when your guard is down. MAN What are you talking about? BRADFORD Look, I've got to say, this is impressive FX work. But we are in Hollywood, so, how'd you do it? Hmm? Metal plates? Peg leg? BRADFORD kneels to examine the man's leg, which is obviously badly damaged. MAN Wait. Wait. What are you doing? What are you doing?! BRADFORD Calling your bluff. BRADFORD gets the trap open, freeing the man's leg, which bleeds even more copiously. Obviously an actual injury. MAN SCREAMING CHEN (into radio) 7-Adam-19, we need an RA to 117 Ayers. 30-year-old male, severe trauma to left leg. INT. STATION - HALLWAY, DAY CHEN You're lucky his leg's gonna be okay. BRADFORD If Murphy hadn't gotten in my head, that never would've happened. Blame the reversals, not me. CHEN What happened between you two? Did she investigate you or something? BRADFORD Indirectly. CHEN Is it Isabel? BRADFORD Look, Murphy was her investigating officer. CHEN Okay, but you're not Isabel, so what's her beef with you? BRADFORD Not your concern. Start the paperwork. He walks on and CHEN encounters ANDERSEN. ANDERSEN Everything okay? CHEN Yes, ma'am. Um, we had a reversal, but Officer Bradford saw right through it, so - ANDERSEN I heard IA is stepping up their game using celebrities. CHEN Yeah. ANDERSEN Stay vigilant. CHEN Mm. I wanted to say I really appreciated what you said earlier today about cops doing the right thing every day. ANDERSEN Is that because you're seeing evidence of officers acting otherwise? CHEN No. Not at all. I-I was just - ANDERSEN Relax, Officer Chen. I'm not gonna ask you to narc on anyone. But part of protecting and serving is making sure you refuse to do anything that crosses a line. So if anybody is asking you to do so, I expect you to come talk to me. CHEN Yes, ma'am. ANDERSEN Okay. (friendly) Tell me, how's that new apartment working out? CHEN Oh. Uh, it's great. It's in a quiet neighborhood. There's lots of coffee shops, and people walking around... INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM, DAY WEST comes in and puts a comic book on the table in front of JAKE. LOPEZ is getting coffee in the background. JAKE Comics? WEST Yeah. Uh, I found it in the lost and found. And by lost and found, I mean my locker. JAKE Thanks. WEST Yeah. JAKE So, what happens now? WEST Your sister, she's she's stable. Uh, no reason that she can't make a full recovery. Then it's up to her. But ODs have a way of, um, putting things into perspective. JAKE My mom OD'd three times before she died. Each time, she swore she was gonna get clean. Cassie and I found her when we went down for breakfast. She was blue. WEST Yeah. You can't lose hope. JAKE (dully) Yeah. That's what everyone says. LOPEZ 'Cause it's true, Jake. Social Services is on their way to get you placed somewhere safe while your sister gets the help she needs. Okay? JAKE Sure. LOPEZ exchanges a look with WEST, then spots WESLEY walking down the hall. LOPEZ I'll be right back. She catches up with WESLEY in the entry area. LOPEZ Hey. Hold up. Can we talk? WESLEY Okay. LOPEZ I need to explain something. My dad left when I was a kid. And my mom never really got past it. There was no one stable growing up in my life, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think that's the reason why I-I I went through your phone. WESLEY You sound like my clients. LOPEZ What? WESLEY Everybody's dad bailed. No one's mom was perfect. Doesn't change what you did. LOPEZ No, I know, but - WESLEY You're a grown woman, so having a bad childhood isn't a valid excuse anymore. Look, I wish I could trust you again, but I don't see how I can. I'm sorry. He walks out the door, leaving LOPEZ staring after him. EXT. FOOD TRUCK COURT, NIGHT The rookies are chatting while NOLAN waits for his food order. CHEN Tim was so convinced we caught another reversal, he pried open the bear trap. I've never seen someone actually pass out from pain before. WEST That's tough, not as bad as the helplessness in that kid's eyes. (to NOLAN) What about you? Good day? Bad day? NOLAN I had to pry a psycho off a valet at a five-star hotel. Uh, her dress ripped as I was cuffing her, exposing her unmentionables. Boy, she was pissed. CHEN Wow. NOLAN What? WEST That was for sure a reversal. CHEN Yeah, dress was probably rigged. Like break-away pants. WEST Mm-hmm. NOLAN That's what I thought! CHEN Yeah? NOLAN Oh. CHUCKLING Okay, I see what you're doing. (to server) Can I get that to go, please? CHEN No, come on! Don't be like that. (laughing) NOLAN No, as much as I would love to keep telling war stories - Thank you, Dez - I have another full day of reversals tomorrow, and this rookie needs his beauty sleep. He takes his bag of food and walks off grinning at his friends. On the way to the parking lot he passes a man who seems to be watching him, but NOLAN doesn't notice. When he gets to his truck, he puts the bag inside, gets in, and shuts the door, then notices a man opening the door of a truck nearby. The man pulls out an automatic weapon and starts firing on NOLAN's truck; NOLAN dives out the passenger door and into cover as his truck is riddled with bullet holes. EXT. FOOD TRUCK COURT - PARKING LOT, NIGHT NOLAN stands near his truck, surrounded by busy police officers. CHEN and WEST come up to him. CHEN Hey. So, they canvassed the area. No one saw the shooter. NOLAN He fired a couple hundred rounds. CHEN Yeah, no one's admitting they saw him. WEST Yeah, patrol found the car he escaped in. It was reported stolen this afternoon. SID is all over it. BISHOP and BRADFORD, in street clothes, join the group. BISHOP Who'd you piss off? BRADFORD Clearly someone with access to heavy weaponry. NOLAN I didn't recognize the guy. ANDERSEN and GREY show up. ANDERSEN According to intelligence, you've been greenlit by Southern Front. NOLAN Greenlit? GREY Means they put a hit on you. BRADFORD How's a rookie get greenlit before me? I gotta step up my game. BISHOP It's not a badge of honor. LOPEZ Violent white supremacist gang wants you dead, you're doing something right. NOLAN I-I'm sorry, white supremacy gang and greenlit? W-Wh What the hell is going on? GREY Normally, gangs don't target cops more trouble than it's worth. Unless a cop disrespects a gang member, then all bets are off. ANDERSEN You arrested a woman today. Astrid Heisserer. NOLAN Her dress broke. I-I embarrassed her. I thought she was IA. ANDERSEN She's not. She's the baby mama of the leader of Southern Front, one of the most violent criminal enterprises in the country. GREY And because of how you treated her, he authorized everyone in the gang to kill you. BRADFORD What about Talia? BISHOP Yeah, what about me? ANDERSEN Nolan is the one who put hands on her. He's the one they're after. CHEN How many Southern Front members are there? ANDERSEN In the greater Los Angeles area? Several thousand. GREY And protecting you will be our number-one priority. ANDERSEN Step one is to get you off the streets. Come with me, Nolan. I'm gonna escort you home. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, NIGHT There are law enforcement techs installing gadgets inside NOLAN's place when he and ANDERSEN come in. ANDERSEN K9 unit already swept the property. Owner coming home tonight? NOLAN Uh, no, Ben left for New York yesterday. So, what's happening here? ANDERSEN The DA approved a VARDA alarm. It bypasses 911, sends a red alert to all the cops in the area. NOLAN So, what's next? ANDERSEN That's up to you. NOLAN I mean, I can't just go to work, right? I'd be endangering everyone who came within five feet of me. ANDERSEN Being a cop is being at risk. NOLAN So you're saying I should just report for duty, act like nothing happened? ANDERSEN I think we tell criminals what to do, not the other way around. NOLAN No matter the consequences? ANDERSEN No matter the consequences. But, look, it's up to you. No one is gonna judge you either way. NOLAN Yeah, right. ANDERSEN Nolan. This isn't about bravery. You have a family. Any cop who's ever worn a badge understands that. MAN All set, Captain. ANDERSEN Okay. It seems the system is up and armed. We have a unit parked out front. Try to get some sleep. NOLAN Don't see that happening. ANDERSEN No. NOLAN Thank you. ANDERSEN Have a good night. She turns to go and encounters CHEN and WEST coming in. ANDERSEN Hey. What are you doing here? WEST Guard duty. ANDERSEN I think we have that covered. CHEN Now it's extra covered. ANDERSEN You call me directly if anything happens. CHEN Yes, ma'am. ANDERSEN Okay. She leaves, and NOLAN sees his fellow rookies coming over to him. CHEN West and Chen reporting for duty. NOLAN Guys, this is very sweet, but honestly, it's unnecessary. CHEN You'd do the same for us. WEST So, how do you want to do this? Personally, I'd go with alternating two-hour shifts with a static position plus a rover. Oh, and I have earpieces and walkies, just so we can keep in constant contact. NOLAN and CHEN, less enthusiastic, look at each other. CHEN You got anything sweet? NOLAN Yeah, I think there's some ice cream. CHEN Mm. WEST Wait, guys. Guys! Look, come on. We need to stay focused. EXT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, DAY The rookies are sitting on the patio having coffee next morning. WEST is yawning. WEST You know, the whole point of guard duty is that we take turns being up so everyone gets some sleep. NOLAN You could've left at any time. CHEN Yep. No one would've given you grief. WEST Yeah, right. CHEN Ohh. We got to get to the station. Our shift starts soon. NOLAN I should go in. WEST What - To work? CHEN Absolutely not. You're safest right here. We'll manage without you for a few weeks at work. NOLAN What if it's longer than that? My training would be put on hold, I'd stay a rookie while you guys moved up. We'd be separated. WEST That's never gonna happen. This, uh - This will all be over soon. CHEN Yeah. NOLAN And if it's not? CHEN Then it's good you have a pool. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY GREY All right. Everyone, settle down. Captain. ANDERSEN Thank you for coming in. most of you on your day off. Till this is resolved, all overtime limits have been lifted. GREY As you may know, Southern Front originated as a white supremacist prison gang about 15 years ago. Since then, they have branched out in a big way. ANDERSEN Drugs, prostitution, extortion. But what sets them apart is their access to military weapons. GREY Their leader, the so-called "King Midas," is currently serving three consecutive life sentences. His son, Cole, he controls the day-to-day operations on the street. But make no mistake, his father is pulling the strings. ANDERSEN Lifting the greenlight would be a huge loss of face for Cole, so he's not gonna do it willingly. GREY So, we gotta make this a business decision. We put a big enough hurt on their operation, they'll lift the greenlight. ANDERSEN glances up and sees NOLAN entering the room, in uniform. NOLAN Sorry I'm late. He walks to his seat; on the way, BRADFORD stands and gives him a nod of approval, and the other cops applaud. BISHOP does so, but reluctantly. ANDERSEN Yesterday, Southern Front tried to kill one of our own. Today, we hit back. INT. STATION - SALLY PORT NOLAN is loading his and BISHOP's gear into their shop. He catches a look on her face. NOLAN What? BISHOP Nothing. (a beat) Look, everyone else sees this big hero move, but I see your ego getting in the way of you doing the smart thing. NOLAN Look. If you don't want to ride with me - BISHOP It's not about my safety. It's about yours. You're risking your life to prove a point. ANDERSEN enters the port in uniform. ANDERSEN Seems worth it to me if you're making the right point. But there's no sense in taking a needless risk, which is why Officer Nolan will be staying far away from anything Southern Front related. And I'll be riding with him. BISHOP Whether I agree with his decision or not, he's my rookie. ANDERSEN And I'll take good care of him. BISHOP Yes, ma'am. She leaves the area. NOLAN opens the passenger door for the captain. NOLAN Riding with the captain. And I thought being greenlit was scary. ANDERSEN I drive. NOLAN Of course. ANDERSEN Officer Nolan. Keys. NOLAN Yes. (handing her the keys) How exactly are we hurting Midas' operation? We see a montage of criminals being rounded up, processed, and locked up in Holding as ANDERSEN speaks to NOLAN. ANDERSEN (V.O.) By attacking Southern Front where they make all their money: the three Ts. Drug trafficking. Weapons trafficking. And sex trafficking. BRADFORD and CHEN bring a man into Holding, which is already busy. BRADFORD I'll handle processing. You get started on the asset paperwork. CHEN I still don't see how confiscating 20 gallons of lube is gonna get the gang to back off Nolan. BRADFORD Asset forfeiture is where we do the most damage today. Law says we can seize everything and anything connected to their illegal operation. Vehicles, merchandise, even the massage parlor. CHEN Well, so, why didn't we hit it last week? Vice knew that Southern Front owned that shop. BRADFORD 'Cause it's whack-a-mole. You take out one criminal enterprise, another one takes its place. Usually not a good use of our time. But today, that's exactly what we want. Make sure Southern Front's scared one of their competitors is about to move in, a - Once again he spots someone in the bullpen and strides out to confront MURPHY. BRADFORD You gotta be kidding me. What the hell are you doing here? MURPHY My job. Making sure cops don't break the law. BRADFORD One of our officers was greenlit. Came within seconds of being killed. MURPHY When do you think that a cop's most likely to cross a line? When they're scared, angry, and want revenge. They might, I don't know, yell at a detective. How about I write you up for conduct unbecoming an officer? BRADFORD Knock yourself out. This is about Isabel, and you know it. MURPHY You know, it is about Isabel. It's about the fact that you covered for her for months. BRADFORD That's not true. MURPHY Oh, please. Any cop can tell an addict 10 miles out. You knew she was using, and you let her come to work every day with a loaded gun. You had an obligation to report her, and you didn't. BRADFORD Okay, that's a lie. But I'd expect nothing less from a cop like you. CHEN comes up to defuse the situation. CHEN (to BRADFORD) Uh, hey, I need you to come check something for me. I want to make sure I'm doing it by the book. Okay? So, come on. MURPHY (to CHEN) Hey, you know what? If I were you, I'd ask for another T.O. CHEN Yeah, well, you're not me. Ma'am. INT. PRISON - MIDAS' CELL The door is left open with a guard outside as GREY steps in. The hostility is tangible. MIDAS I was told there was a cop coming with the authority to negotiate. GREY Cut the crap. Only color you care about is green. And the LAPD has taken a lot of that from you today. Now, if you want to stop the bleeding, sit your ass down. Look, I reviewed the body cam footage. That girl tried to stab a guy right in front of my officer. He used minimal force to stop her no disrespect was intended or shown. Your son is overreacting, and I don't think it's his first time. It's time for the adults to de-escalate matters. MIDAS You been in the game long? GREY Almost 20 years. MIDAS Then you know I can't just rescind the greenlight. It's gotta come from Cole. Any other way, my guys don't respect him. GREY Yeah. Sucks to be you. Let me be clear. I'm not here to negotiate. We cost you $1 million in lost revenue and three in seized assets. And we're just getting started. MIDAS None of that matters without honor. GREY You're way out on a ledge, Midas. In half a day, we shut down seven of your businesses, put 46 of your men behind bars, and just imagine the damage we can do tomorrow, when we start hitting your spots in San Diego, San Jose, Victorville. I can keep going. Your son is about to destroy everything you built because his girlfriend yelled at him. Do the right thing, call off the greenlight. INT. PATROL CAR - ANDERSEN/NOLAN, DAY DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, possible 459 in progress, 1936 Kristol Lane. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, show us responding. (to ANDERSEN) I hate this. Feels like everyone's fighting my battle for me. ANDERSEN City still needs policing. Glancing in the rear view, she notices a van following them and another coming up to flank their vehicle. The driver and passenger pace beside them for a few moments, glaring at the cops. ANDERSEN surreptitiously unholsters her gun and NOLAN does the same, but then the vans pull away and drop back, turning down a side street. NOLAN DEEPLY, SHAKILY Ah, that was - ANDERSEN Exhilarating. NOLAN I was gonna say "terrifying." Guess I better get used to that. ANDERSEN You know, when I was first stationed in Baghdad, I used to get these headaches. Took me a few days to realize it was 'cause my eyes kept darting around, looking for trouble. That's what it is. I didn't stop looking, but it does stop hurting. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, go to channel 2 for Sergeant Grey. ANDERSEN Copy. Andersen. GREY (on radio) It worked. Midas forced Cole to lift the greenlight. ANDERSEN I guess you are back to being just another rookie. NOLAN Thank God. ANDERSEN Thank you, Sergeant. GREY My pleasure. NOLAN So, does that mean this little "Odd Couple" partnership is over? ANDERSEN Hell no! We got a burglary call to take. 7-Adam-15, show us Code 6 on the burglary call. EXT. HOUSE - BURGLARY CALL ANDERSEN and NOLAN approach the house, drawing their weapons when they see that the front door is open. ANDERSEN Be advised, we have an open door. Going in to clear. She and NOLAN move from room to room; NOLAN finds a boombox playing loud classical music and turns it off. They're coming back into the front room when ANDERSEN hears a click and a thud. ANDERSEN Nolan! Cover - A flash-bang goes off, blinding and deafening NOLAN, and then someone hits him with an electrical prod. EXT. HOUSE -- POOLSIDE, NIGHT When NOLAN regains consciousness, he finds himself chained to a chair with his own handcuffs. He and the captain are seated at the edge of a swimming pool with their backs to it. ANDERSEN appears to be unconscious and restrained in the same way. COLE Hey, there! COLE MIDAS pokes NOLAN with a live electrical prod. NOLAN reacts in pain. COLE Look who's awake. Packs quite a kick, doesn't it? It's got four times the voltage as LAPD uses. Could probably cook the eyeball right out of your skull. NOLAN Okay, look, look, I did not intend to disrespect Astrid, okay? Or you, okay? And I would be happy to apologize. COLE Too late for that now. Only way this ends is with you dead. ANDERSEN stirs and looks up at COLE. ANDERSEN Yeah, I, uh - I'd heard that you were dumb, but it is shocking to see it in person. COLE Dumb? ANDERSEN Dumb. COLE Who lured you into an ambush with a false surrender? ANDERSEN Does your father know that it was false? Huh, junior? I can't imagine that revelation's gonna go too well, huh? She's facing down COLE with all the attitude that's in her. COLE I think it'll go fine. ANDERSEN Oh, he's dumber than I thought. What's my rank? COLE What? ANDERSEN What is my rank? Come on, you're the leader of the sixth-largest gang in all of California. Surely you can tell from my uniform what rank I am. COLE Who the hell cares? ANDERSEN You're going to. See, it's one thing to put a hit out on a rookie. (to NOLAN) No offense. NOLAN None taken. ANDERSEN But two bars? Oh, for crying out loud. And a badge that says "Captain"? You've just crossed a line that anybody with half a brain would run screaming from. A line that even your father might whack you for crossing. Understood? So, let me tell you how this is gonna go. You and your little goonies are gonna - COLE applies the prod to her and she yells in pain. NOLAN Hey! Cole! No! Hurt me! Right? I'm the one you wanna hurt, right? Killing me, that's trouble you can handle, okay? But not her. You need to let her go. COLE Do you think I'm dumb, too? NOLAN No. ANDERSEN SHOUTS NO! COLE kicks ANDERSEN's chair and she pitches backward into the pool. NOLAN No! No! No! (fighting the handcuffs) No! COLE If the line's already been crossed, then there's no going back. Which means neither of you are walking out of here. As long as your bodies never turn up, the murder can't be pinned on me. NOLAN No, you're wrong. We see ANDERSEN underwater, struggling to get loose of the chains. COLE And Southern Front'll weather the storm. NOLAN It's gonna be so much worse. You need to get her out of there now. Hey, listen. What about this? What if I - What if I made a video? I'll apologize to Astrid. You just have to let her up. COLE I already told you that it's not gonna work, man. It's done. NOLAN Hey, think about it. Me, like this, you standing over me? Come on, she'll eat it up. You'll get laid for weeks. COLE Okay, yeah. NOLAN (desperately) Okay. Just get her out first. Right now. COLE No, you got to make the video first. Come on! One of COLE's henchmen gets out his cell to record the video. COLE Yeah, here. You recording? Hey, baby girl, this is for you! NOLAN Astrid, I apologize. I should not have laid my hands on you. You deserved more respect than that. I am sorry. (to COLE) Can we please let her up now? COLE Nah, you got to do it again. You got to put some feeling into it. I didn't believe that. NOLAN Come on, man! COLE I didn't believe you! Do it again! NOLAN No! Underwater, ANDERSEN manages to break her thumb in order to slip out of the cuffs. COLE Do another take right now! Say it with feeling! One of the henchmen is suddenly yanked into the pool and we hear a shot go off under the surface. After a moment, ANDERSEN emerges, clinging to the side of the pool and firing at COLE and his men. They return fire; she brings down three of them before they start running, knocking NOLAN and his chair over on the patio. COLE takes one last shot before running away, which hits the captain in the neck. ANDERSEN looks stunned, touches her neck, looks at her bloody hand, and then looks at NOLAN as if she can't believe what's happening. NOLAN fights the chains as he tries to get to her, but she sinks back into the pool. NOLAN No! No! Cap - NOLAN breaks free at last, snapping the chair leg and getting rid of his cuffs before diving into the pool. ANDERSEN has drifted to the bottom; he seizes her, rolls her up onto the patio and starts CPR. NOLAN Come on! Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on. Come on. BREAKING Come on. Come on. Oh, come on, come on! ANDERSEN's eyes are open, but she is unresponsive and NOLAN can't find a pulse. EXT. HOUSE - POOLSIDE, NIGHT (LATER) WAILING SCREECHING APPROACHING NOLAN is sitting on the ground beside the pool with ANDERSEN's head in his lap when the rest of the squad arrives. They come running into the yard and are stopped by the sight of their captain's body. GREY approaches NOLAN and lays a hand on his shoulder. NOLAN It was Cole. ANDERSEN's body, covered with a flag, is rolled out to the Coroner's van on a gurney. The walkway is lined with cops. GREY Officers! Order, arms. The officers salute as their captain passes. NOLAN walks slowly behind the gurney. GREY Execution, arms. The officers stand down; NOLAN goes to stand by the gurney, looking down at the still form under the flag. NOLAN I'm so sorry. He snaps to salute as she is placed in the van and the doors are closed. DOORS CLOSE STARTS DOOR OPENS GREY You're gonna give up your son right now! MIDAS The hell I am! GREY He killed my captain! You got one chance to save him and what's left of your operation. Find out where he is and give him to me, or I'll burn your world to ash. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY CHEN Thanks. GREY There'll be time for grief later. We have a job to finish. Midas gave up his son. We know where he's headed. Look, I know what's in your hearts. What you want to do more than anything. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it, too. Word is you kill a cop, you never see the inside of a cell. But that's that's not what Captain Andersen would want. Killing this loser won't honor her memory. Doing our jobs will. And we owe it to her to do it the right way. Agreed? All right, let's go. GREY All units, get ready. Airship has a visual. Two minutes out. NOLAN You were right. I was selfish. I got her killed. BISHOP No. Don't do that. Don't make this about you. She didn't die because of your choice. She died doing her job the only way she knew how. Look at it any other way, you diminish her. BRADFORD Look, you need to know that no matter what happens next, whether we arrest this guy or we kill him, it won't make things better. CHEN I know that. BRADFORD No. You only think you do. CHEN Please don't tell me to "use it" - the grief or the anger - to make myself a better cop. I can't handle that right now. BRADFORD I wasn't going to. Okay? Grief is grief. It's It's a hole that can't be filled, but over time, it'll shrink enough so that you won't fall in every time you take a step. But trust me, if there's one thing you can use to make yourself a better cop, it'll be her life, not her death. GREY One minute. WEST Think this guy'll go down without a fight? LOPEZ I hope not. BUZZES Hello? WESLEY Hey. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. LOPEZ Thanks. I-I really can't talk right now. WESLEY I said a bunch of things earlier. They don't really matter right now. I want to be here for you. LOPEZ I want that, too. GREY 20 seconds out. Get ready. LOPEZ Okay, I gotta go maybe shoot a guy. Call you later. WESLEY What - ? GREY Cole Midas, you are surrounded by the LAPD. Step out of the vehicle with your hands in the air. LOPEZ I've got a clean shot, Sarge! GREY Get out of the damn car now! COLE Okay! I'm getting out! Don't shoot! GREY Nolan, go arrest that man. BISHOP It shouldn't be him. GREY No, it needs to be. NOLAN Hands on your head. Interlace your fingers. Eyes front. Don't move. Other hand. CLICKING Over here. COLE Ugh! NOLAN You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. COLE Come on! We both know I won't live to stand trial. NOLAN Yes, you will. Because the woman you killed taught us it's not our job to punish you. Just to see to it that you are. GREY You coming? CHEN Wh - No, don't - BRADFORD What the hell is wrong with you? Captain's dead, and you're out here spying on us? MURPHY Your watch commander called. Said his people were gonna do this right, wanted to make sure that we saw it. Sorry about your captain. I liked her. I also trashed the "conduct unbecoming" charge, so - You were right, that was bush league. BRADFORD Good. Wait. Look, I'm only I'm only saying this because Andersen would want me to. But you were right, too. I knew Isabel was using in the end, and I didn't say anything because I was trying to help her. She was my wife. MURPHY How's she doing? BRADFORD Better. She's clean. MURPHY I'm glad. CHEN Is everything okay? BRADFORD Yeah, for now. All right, back to work. RADIO CHATTER GREY What? NOLAN First time I met the captain, I fell flat on my face. Bishop and Lopez sent me to her office, told me I needed to introduce myself before roll call. GREY You got punked. NOLAN That's exactly what she said. Tried to play it off, but she was way too smart for that. GREY Yeah. She asked for you to be assigned to Mid-Wilshire. You know that? NOLAN No. Why? She didn't even know me. GREY She felt your experience would make you a valuable addition to our house. NOLAN Guess I got a lot to live up to. GREY We all do. We all do. Category:Transcripts